Em Segundo Plano
by Mah Prongs
Summary: Lily Evans era meu amor para vida toda... Meu amor não correspondido, ou pelo menos, não por inteiro...


**Em Segundo Plano**

Eu observei o campo de quadribol pelo que seria a última vez na minha vida. Observei cada detalhe, detendo o olhar em cada ponto que merecesse o mínimo de atenção. O pomo de ouro ainda se debatia em minha mão, mas tudo parecia indiferente.... Cada sorriso que as pessoas dirigiam a mim, cada congratulação, cada abraço e apertos de mãos. Grifinória ganhara mais uma taça de quadribol... Mais uma vitória minha... Mais uma capturada espetacular.

Encarei o nada, frustrado, me sentindo irritado com o excesso de barulho e de pessoas e me sentindo magoado pela ausência _dela. _Ela era ruiva e tinha os olhos extremamente verdes e brilhantes, quase sempre compenetrados nos livros que carregava para todos os lados. Ela era minha namorada há quase sete meses, há quase meros sete meses onde eu me contentava em dividir sua atenção com tudo e todos que ela amava. Na verdade, eu sempre estava em segundo plano, eu sempre era o que menos precisava de seus afetos e atenções. Era como se fosse praticamente impossível que James Potter precisasse dos cuidados dela... Como se o que existisse entre nós não tivesse a menor importância.

Não existe possessão no que eu penso a respeito agora... Não. Eu aprendi que Lily Evans se preocupa com praticamente todo mundo, mas ao meu ver não sobrou o menor espaço para mim.

Bloqueei meu fluxo de pensamentos quando senti a mão de Padfoot encontra meu ombro. Ele me encarou penalizado, mas eu não fui capaz de dizer nada. Sírius estava comigo durante toda essa última semana compartilhando do mesmo silêncio e da mesma angústia. Perder meu pai tinha me afetado de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu sentia dor, revolta, tristeza, saudades... Sírius, eu podia ver, dividia muitos desses sentimentos comigo. Ele morava conosco há dois anos, pertencia mais à família Potter do que Black.

"Você tem que ir receber a taça agora." eu o ouvi dizer "Estão esperando por você."

Assenti e caminhei em direção ao prof. Dumbledore que erguia a taça sorridente parabenizando o time pela vitória esmagadora sobre a Corvinal. Ouvi uma onda de gritos e exclamações quando a taça foi passada as minhas mãos. Meus olhos se detiveram nela apenas alguns instantes... Até sentir que era observado. Ergui meu olhar e encarei Lily sorrindo para mim, os cabelos longos e vermelhos tremendo ao vento e os olhos de esmeralda brilhando intensamente. O sentimento que me preencheu naquele instante foi incômodo e agudo, uma dúvida arrebatadora, mas não pretendia me balançar diante das minhas escolhas. Não haveria mudanças de planos, não haveria hesitação em seguir em frente.

Larguei a taça com Sírius e caminhei lentamente em direção a garota dos meus sonhos sem me preocupar com os murmúrios de desaprovação da multidão de alunos. Quadribol não era importante agora. Na verdade, nada mais era importante a não ser o meu desejo crescente de vingança.

Entrelacei meus dedos com os de Lily e continuei minha caminhada, só que agora eu andava apressado e acompanhado. Não encarei a garota naquele instante, mas pude perceber que ela ficara tensa. Nunca antes, eu deixara de retribuir um sorriso dela. Nunca antes, eu deixara de a olhar com adoração. Lily Evans era meu amor para vida toda... Meu amor não correspondido, ou pelo menos, não por inteiro.

Eu a conduzia pelos corredores do castelo que eu conhecia minuciosamente. Cada passagem, cada detalhe. Tudo registrado. Empurrei-a para uma sala de aula qualquer e tranquei a porta. Ela pareceu se assustar.

"James?" ela falou nervosa procurando por uma explicação.

"Não se preocupe Lils," falei olhando pra ela "serei breve."

"Jay... O que é que você tem?" perguntou se aproximando de mim analisando meu rosto, mas eu me afastei. Não podia ser fraco agora e com Lily perto de mim eu não passava de um soldado ferido de guerra. Um soldado pronto para lutar contra todas as nossas experiências incompletas.

"Você foi ao jogo?" perguntei observando o campo pela janela. Sabia que ela não havia ido, mas queria ouvi-la dizer isso.

"James..." ela começou nervosa, mas eu a interrompi.

"Não há razões para se explicar Lily, eu não estou lhe exigindo nada." falei magoado.

"Eu... Precisava estudar..." ela disse vagamente. "É o sétimo ano. Você sabe que as notas são..."

"Você sempre precisa fazer algo quando a compromisso diz respeito a mim." falei procurando pelos olhos dela.

Ela pareceu empalidecer. Podia até contestar, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela concordava comigo.

"Isso não é verdade!" ouvi-a dizer na defensiva.

Percebi que seu tom de voz já tinha se tornado aborrecido. Sempre estava quando ela dirigia a palavra a mim. Suspirei resignado e voltei meu olhar para a janela.

"Foi o meu último jogo Lil. Era importante para mim que você estivesse lá..."

"É quadribol James... Apenas um jogo idiota!" ela falou ríspida e eu a encarei.

"Tudo o que eu faço é estúpido ou idiota, não é mesmo?"

Percorri os dedos pelos meus cabelos em um gesto rotineiro. A frustração crescia como um monstro e pela primeira vez eu quis que Lily Evans estivesse longe de mim.

"James... Não seja ridículo! Está na hora de você crescer... De pensar no seu futuro. Quadribol está fora do contexto agora. Existem coisas mais importantes."

"Eu penso diferente... Penso que tudo é importante Lil e que tudo tem a sua hora. Eu não poderia deixar de viver o meu presente apenas para preparar o meu futuro."

Desviei os olhos do campo para observa-la

"Cada momento é um momento Lily e eu não vou deixar que nenhum segundo da minha vida se perca... Não quando ela pode ser tão breve..."

"Você vai continuar a agir como uma criança até que esteja certo de que chegou a hora de crescer? Eu te digo James, acho que esse momento nunca chegará pra você!" ela disse apontando o dedo indicador acusadoramente em minha direção sussurrando irritada.

"Não vim aqui para brigar Lily." falei baixinho lhe dando as costas. "Nem para ouvir o quanto você odeia o meu método de vida só porque ele não está de acordo com suas regras."

"Então o que você quer?" ela falou irritada se postando de frente para mim como se pedisse atenção "Por que tudo isso agora?" ela terminou cruzando os braços.

Era incrível como todas as nossas conversas terminavam em discussão.

"Quero terminar!" disse sentindo meus olhos arderem, mas eu não ia chorar. Não na frente dela.

"Você o _quê_?" ela falou perplexa "James olha para mim!"

Eu não obedeci, apenas continuei a observar o campo ainda lotado.

"Vamos acabar Lily... Com tudo." minha voz saiu embargada, cheia de amargura.

"OLHA PARA MIM!" ela gritou chorosa. Os olhos brilhando, rasos de lágrimas. Eu observei algumas circundarem seu rosto e morrerem em seus lábios pateticamente bem delineados. "Você se cansou de mim, não foi?" ela disse fechando os olhos "Tempo demais perdido com uma garota..."

"Não Lil..." eu a interrompi "Eu só não consigo mais fingir que esta tudo bem entre nós, porque não está." Encarei seus olhos por alguns instantes... Olhos que eu tanto amava e admirava.

"Eu não consigo ver nada de errado." falou nervosa "Você terá que ser mais especifico!"

"Quantas vezes você esteve comigo durante essa semana, Lil?"

"Hoje é a primeira vez," ela falou revoltada "mas foi porque você sumiu o resto da semana inteira James! A culpa não é minha se eu não posso te encontrar... Você fica se metendo nessas confusões com os marotos..."

"A semana acaba _hoje..._" disse enfatizando a última palavra "E nós nos vimos apenas uma vez. Nós estudamos na mesma escola, somos da mesma casa, assistimos praticamente as mesmas aulas..."

"Você esta me cobrando atenção James?" ela disse irritada "Onde você esteve durante as aulas. Você _matou todas_! Não sei como os professores ainda não..."

"Onde você estava _fora_ das aulas Lil? Eu te procurei todos os dias!" Disse nervoso, mas tentei não demonstrar isso na minha voz.

"Eu estive estudando com Sophie..." ela falou se justificando.

Ela não precisava dizer, eu já tinha visto no mapa "Ela tem tido algumas dificuldades..."

"As pessoa são sempre mais importantes do que eu, não é mesmo?" dessa vez ela percebeu que eu estava aborrecido.

Sabia que minha fala era egoísta, mas eu estava magoado por ela continuar tão distante enquanto eu precisava dela. Meu pai havia morrido e ela nem ao menos sabia disso.

"Você quer toda a minha atenção para você?" ela perguntou irônica. "A idolatria das pessoas dessa escola já não é suficiente?"

"Meu namoro é com você Lil..." disse cansado "O que o resto da escola faz ou deixa de fazer não tem a menor importância pra mim."

"ENTÃO VOCÊ QUER TODA A MINHA ATENÇÃO!" ela gritou ignorando minha fala.

"Não." eu disse sem emoção encarando as íris verdes dela "Eu estou terminando para você não ter mais que se preocupar comigo. Uma pessoa a menos... Sabe... Você deve estar sobrecarregada com tantos problemas de tantas pessoas..."

"Você está terminando comigo porque está sendo egoísta." Ela falou com os olhos estreitados "Você quer que eu me dedique 24 horas por dia a você."

"Não Lily... estou terminando justamente pelo contrário... Estou te livrando de fingir que me ama!"

Uma dor profunda preencheu meu peito naquele instante. Mas era verdade. Lily gostava de mim tanto quanto gostava de Sophie... Remus... Qualquer outro. Amizade. Eu precisava de mais do que isso.

"Isso é ridículo...você..."

"Ridículo é nós continuarmos do jeito que está. Eu não quero isso Lil... Não quero! Se estudar é mais importante para você agora... Se sua carreira é mais importante agora, busque isso... Eu estou deixando seu caminho livre. Não vou ficar mendigando sua atenção. Eu não posso sustentar esse namoro por nós dois!"

"James eu te amo."

"_Eu _te amo Lily... E você ainda não tem a menor certeza do que sente em relação a mim, mas eu posso dizer por você. Não é amor! Talvez afeição ou amizade, mas não existe amor... Não existe a certeza desse sentimento. Eu não vou ficar concorrendo com um monte de livros, não vou ficar pesando seus ideais. Nós somos diferentes Lil... Queremos coisas diferentes. Você pensa demais no futuro... Você pensa demais em tudo. Eu quero viver o presente... Eu quero viver o aqui e o agora e se você não está nele, não há razão para fingirmos que existe algo entre nós." Falei tudo muito rápido, como se ar não fosse mais necessário a minha sobrevivência.

"Como você pode julgar o que eu sinto por você?" ela disse revoltada "Oh... Claro... Você é o pobre coitado apaixonado. Conta outra James!"

"Então diga que me ama, Lil!" eu disse muito perto dela "Diga olhando nos meus olhos!" ela pestanejou e abriu a boca para falar, mas não houve som algum. "Pare de enganar a si mesma Lil... Encare a verdade. Você não está preocupada em me amar agora. Você nem ao menos se esforça para isso."

"Eu gosto de você James... Gosto muito..." ela disse de olhos fechados.

"Eu sei Lils..." disse acariciando seu rosto "Mas eu quero que você me ame... Eu não estou lhe cobrando... Eu apenas... Quero. Se você não está pronta para me oferecer isso, eu não ficarei ao seu lado fingindo que possuo esse sentimento. Isso esta atrasando sua vida e a minha também..."

"Você está sendo idiota, James! Você fala que não quer atenção, mas isso é tudo o que você precisa! Que todos morram por você...olhem pAra você o tempo todo..." ela disse chorando

"Pare com isso!" eu disse puxando-a com um solavanco, mas fui bastante cuidadoso para que ela não se machucasse "O que você espera de nós, Lily? Você está feliz com o nosso relacionamento? É claro que está... Eu estou sempre ao seu lado... Sempre fazendo tudo o que você precisa... Como um cachorrinho. Você tem toda a minha atenção Lil... Eu acho que eu posso no mínimo exigir uma pouco mais de empenho de sua parte!" ela se afastou de mim e deu as costas.

"Você vai procurar alguém para lhe dedicar toda a atenção agora, não é mesmo? Uma garotinha devota..."

"Daqui para frente eu vou seguir sozinho Lily. Não existe outra garota na minha vida...E nem vai existir. Eu esperarei por você... Esperarei você conquistar tudo o que quer para poder ficar comigo. Se você gosta de mim, vai perceber isso um dia..."

"Você vai esperar por mim?" ela falou irônica "Eu não acredito em você James." ela se voltou para mim tristemente.

"Corra atrás dos seus ideais Lily!" foi tudo o que consegui dizer me sentindo ferido com as palavras dela "Conquiste tudo que você precisa para se levar a sério de verdade. É isso que você precisa não é? Que seu currículo seja extenso e brilhante para que você possa se orgulhar de si mesma".

"Talvez seja realmente o que eu preciso." ela disse num sussurro raivoso "E você o que pretende? Viver as custas do papai rico pelo resto da vida?"

"Meu pai está morto!" falei irritado. Ela arregalou os olhos de maneira assustada. "Voldemort o matou."

"Não sabia que seu pai havia falecido..." ela falou em um tom de desculpa.

"Ele foi morto essa semana." falei tentando encerrar o assunto.

Ela ficou muito quieta, como se notasse que falhara de verdade essa vez.

"Eu sinto tanto James... Por que você não me disse? Você podia ter me procurado..."

Eu a encarei e ela empalideceu. Eu a procurara... Tanto que já havia perdido as esperanças... Lily avançou e me abraçou apertado. Eu apensa enrijeci diante do gesto de carinho. Eram raros e eu costumava aproveitar cada um ao máximo, mas não mais... Aprendi a não me contentar com pouco.

"Lily... Nada disso importa agora. O que importa é que nós queremos coisas diferentes... Nós sempre vivemos em realidades diferentes."

"James... Nós podemos superar isso." ela falou, as lágrimas percorrendo seu rosto "Foi você que sempre disse que nós iríamos superar todas as nossas diferenças..."

"Nós? Não Lily... Não existe '_nós'_. Nosso relacionamento é uma farsa. Um teatro. Eu não estou feliz com isso... Eu não sei porque você insiste em continuar."

"Porque eu o..."

A frase se perdeu e junto com ela toda a minha esperança.

"É tão difícil assim me amar, Lil? Deve ser não é? Nós não temos nada em comum... Você odeia a minha maneira de ver o mundo, você odeia todos os meus atos e decisões... Você não precisa se sacrificar mais... Não precisa tentar se convencer de que pode fazer isso dar certo..." ela me interrompeu com outro abraço apertado e eu pude ouvi-la soluçar com a cabeça enterrada em meu peito.

"Eu tenho sido tão estúpida com você. Me perdoa... É só que... Eu quero ficar com você James, eu queria lhe dar mais atenção, mas é que... Hogwarts acabando... Essa confusão toda... A guerra... _Severus." _eu senti uma fisgada ao ouvir o último nome... _Snape_...

"Você gosta do Snape, Lil?"

"James... Não comece!"

"Se você gosta... Não há porque esconder... Talvez seja ele a quem..."

"Não termine a frase James... Não existe nada entre mim e Severus... Sempre foi amizade... E de qualquer forma... Acabou."

"Acabou? Você parece preocupada demais com ele para ter acabado com alguma coisa..."

Afastei-me dela para tentar também afastar a dor, mas não consegui... Snape! Sempre atrapalhando minha vida. Maldito sonserino.

"James..."

"É melhor assim ruivinha... talvez um dia você volte para mim... Talvez não... Quem sabe o que aguardar do futuro? Mas nós podemos fazer as coisas certas no presente não é mesmo? E para mim o certo, Lil, é lhe deixar livre para seguir em frente."

Ela ficou me encarando, os olhos arregalados e o rosto marcado de lágrimas.

"Eu espero que você seja feliz Lils!"

O silêncio predominou por um tempo. Lily já adquirira um aspecto doentio com nossa conversa e eu já ansiava por voltar atrás em minha decisão.

"O que você...O que você vai fazer daqui para frente?" ela perguntou com a voz embargada. "Pensei que fosse continuar com os estudos..."

"Nós estamos em guerra. Uma carreira não importa nesse momento. Eu quero me unir as pessoas que lutam contra Voldemort... Quero vingar a morte de meu pai."

"James... Isso é perigoso... Você é um adolescente..."

"Chegou à hora de crescer Lil..." disse simplesmente e ela me encarou estarrecida.

Eu parei para observá-la de maneira cuidadosa até que ela desviasse o olhar.

"Quando eu o verei novamente?" ela perguntou olhando para o chão. Sua voz era tão baixa que eu quase não pude ouvir.

"Eu estarei por perto quando você estiver pronta. Na verdade... Eu estarei sempre perto... Ainda mais agora que você corre tanto perigo." ela me olhou receosa, mas eu apenas desviei o olhar.

"Tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você..."

Ela parou alguns minutos como se estivesse ponderando algo importante

"James... Quero ir junto!"

Assustei-me um com a decisão repentina. Queria que fosse verdade, por mais perigoso que fosse ter ela ao meu lado nesse instante... Mas sabia o que Lily queria de verdade.

"Não... Você quer terminar Hogwarts. Pode se juntar a nós depois..."

"Mas e se você não estiver lá... Depois" ela disse com uma voz aguda, um pouco desesperada. Eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco feliz com isso. Andei em direção a ela e deixei meus dedos percorrerem os fios ruivos.

"Não se preocupe... Eu vou estar!" Sussurrei entrelaçando uma de nossas mãos "Não posso morrer antes de me casar com você." Terminei em tom brincalhão para disfarçar o clima. Mas meu coração estava aos pulos. Eu já havia comprado as alianças. Só não houve coragem suficiente para fazer o pedido.

"Te amo, Lil!" falei levando sua mão aos meus lábios.

"Eu ainda vou aprender a te amar da maneira que você me ama, _James Potter!_" ela disse desviando a mão e acariciando meu rosto vagarosamente "Só um pouco mais de tempo... Para que você tenha meu coração por inteiro..."

"Não me dê falsas esperanças, _Srta. Evans._ Quem é que sabe para quem você há de entregar seu coração?" Eu disse num sussurro "Você já tem o meu Lily... Não o maltrate mais..."

Ela selou os lábios nos meus e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa meu corpo já correspondia com intensidade. Era como se estivéssemos voltado em nossa primeira semana de namoro. A única semana em que tudo ocorrera bem entre nós.

"Você..." ela começou arquejando logo que eu interrompi o beijo.

"Dumbledore me fez uma proposta... Vou trabalhar para ele." falei e me preparei para ir embora.

"James!" ela me chamou baixinho

"Hum?"

"Snape escolheu o caminho errado." eu a observei por um instante pensando no porquê dela desabafar sobre os problemas do Snivellus comigo. "Talvez seja melhor dizer isso a Dumbledore." ela concluiu com o olhar perdido e então eu a compreendi. Sabia o quanto lhe doía entregar o sonserino.

"Ele gosta de você Lil! Talvez você possa convencê-lo a mudar de idéia." praguejei internamente por ter sugerido que ela o procurasse, mas sabia que ela sofria com a escolha de Snape.

Ela ficou perdida em pensamentos e eu aproveitei para ir embora sem que ela me impedisse.

Virei as costas e andei em direção a porta e, antes de sair por ela, observei Lily me olhar infeliz. Arrumei os óculos que já escorregavam de maneira desleixada pelo meu nariz e sorri tristemente.

"Até um dia Lil..." sussurrei

_***_

_Talvez um dia eu possa observa-la sorrir de maneira sincera e radiante. Talvez um dia eu possa ouvir da sua boca um verdadeiro 'eu te amo' e sentir o gosto de um verdadeiro beijo. Talvez um dia você esteja pronto para viver intensamente... Mas até que esse dia chegue Lil... Até que você pare de me ver como um personagem coadjuvante na sua história, algumas primaveras passarão e eu sofrerei a sua ausência. E então, em um dia bonito, talvez no outono, sua estação favorita, eu a terei nos meus braços novamente. _

_E eu não serei mais seu namorado estúpido e infantil que você insistia em deixar em segundo plano... E você não será apenas minha garotinha estudiosa e aplicada. Porque nós seremos um só, unidos pelas mesmas vontades e pelo mesmo ideal._

_Essa pode não ser a verdade absoluta, mas será a história que eu vou sustentar... Até que meu sonho acabe..._

***

* * *

**N/A: Fic antiga... Mas como havia alguns erros resolvi reposta-la. Para quem já leu não muda muita coisa, só algumas frase a mais. Respondi as review, mas não sei se todos receberam... Então vou aproveitar para agradece-las aqui... Obrigado InfallibleGirl, Nanda Evans, Sr Prongs e Lethicya Black. Fico feliz que tenham gostado. Ainda não sei se terei uma continuação... Pode ser que sim! Se tiver, aviso...**

**Como todos sabem, James e Lily não me pertencem...**

**Fic dedicada à Ana e Stéphanie**


End file.
